Cheer For The New Year
by Miss-Song-Bird
Summary: Clare and Eli's New Year's Eve. Happy New Year's Everyone! One-Shot!


**Happy New Year's everyone! :) I'm taking a mini break from my song-inspired one-shots so I could write this. Check out "I Need You" if you want to read other one-shots by me. Thanks. **

**May all your dreams come true in 2011!**

**This doesn't fit the show's timeline, but pretend Eli and Clare are a strong couple at New Year's and Clare's forgiven Eli and all that good stuff. :)**

**It's New Year's Eve! How do Clare and Eli celebrate? – The first part is interaction with Alli, but Eli will show up, I promise!**

**I don't own Degrassi. What would make you think I did?**

**Cheer for the New Year**

**Clare's POV**

I stared at my closet with disapproval. I had nothing to wear. Well, I mean, I did, but definitely nothing suitable for a party, Alli's party at that. I flipped through everything probably three or four times. I went to the very back and pulled out everything. I laid them on my bed. I looked down them again. Still, nothing.

I got out my phone. I needed to go shopping for a party dress and I didn't want my parents' opinions anyway. I called Alli. She picked up on the first ring, to my surprise.

-"Clare? Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much! How are you doing?"

-"I'm good. Degrassi's not the same without you, though."

-"Yeah, I know, but I need your help. I need a party dress for your New Year's Eve party and I want you to come with to the mall with me to get it."

-"I'd love to come. Why don't you meet me at the mall in say… twenty minutes?"

-"That's perfect. See you then."

-"Alright, bye, Clare!"

-"Bye, Alli."

I met Alli at the mall. We went in a dozen stores until we finally found the dress for me. Alli wouldn't shut up about it. She was almost more excited than I was, and I was pretty excited.

The dress was purple silk; it had pleating on the front and was strapless. It looked fantastic on me. I was glad to get it. It was about half-off, too. We also picked up a pair of high heels for me to match my dress.

"Clare! You're going to look amazing! Eli will not be able to keep his eyes off of you!" Alli exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so, honey," she smiled as she reassured my doubts.

"Whatever," I quietly said back.

"Clare, this guy's crazy for you. He really cares about you, and I know that if you dress yourself up a bit, he might care more," she told me in a know-it-all voice.

"I have to admit that I like it, too. Thanks for coming with me, Alli," I said.

"No problem. Don't forget the party starts at eight o'clock at my place. My parents won't be home 'til around two in the morning, so everything will be _perfect._

"Alright. Sounds good. I better get home. See you tomorrow."

"Back at ya. Bye!" she said then pulled me into a tight hug.

We went our separate ways. When I got home I tried on my outfit. I looked around and did a 360- type thing. I looked hot. I loved it.

New Year's Eve finally came. I woke up around eight in the morning. I didn't have school, so I got to sleep in.

I jumped in the shower and stayed there for about an hour. I shaved my legs very carefully and precisely. They had to look perfect. I wanted to be like the model for razor print ads where the guy just feels the girl's legs and is in love with her over them. I eventually got out of the shower. I wrapped my hair in a towel and got dressed into some older clothes. I didn't want my wet hair to ruin my dress.

My phone buzzed. I had gotten a text from Eli. I flipped open my phone to read it.

"_Hey, you're coming with me to Alli's New Year's party with me, right?" _it read.

I hit reply and composed a message. _"Of course! I can't wait! What time are you picking me up at?_

About a minute or two later I got a text back from him. _"Is 7:00 ok? I thought I would treat you to dinner before the party."_

I smiled. _ "That'd be great. I'll be ready." I replied back to his request._

_ "Great. Pick you up then. Gtg. See you later :)" his message read._

I wrote back,_ "Bye. :)" _then closed my phone and set it aside.

I took the towel off of the top of my head and started to comb through my damp hair. I blow-dried it, and then curled it. I threw on more make up than normal, but it was a night party. I carefully changed into my dress, careful not to mess up my face. I slipped on my high heels. They were uncomfortable, but they put the look together.

I looked at my clock. It read 6:56. Eli would be here any time now. I went downstairs and sat on the couch. The doorbell rang about two minutes later. Eli was there on my doorstep in a black suit and tie with a green dress shirt under his suit jacket. It brought out the green in his eyes. He looked pretty sexy if I didn't say so myself.

He looked at me from head to toe. I shyly looked down at my shoes, but then lifted my head up to meet his eyes again. Eli looked shocked when he saw me. He didn't say anything. I had to break the silence myself.

"So, are you just going to stare at me or can we actually go have some dinner?" I asked him.

He just blushed. It was so adorable. "Uhmm. No… we can g-go eat now, I just kind of blanked out, I guess. Let's go," he stuttered.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. He opened the passenger's side door of Morty for me. Then he got on the driver's side and we were on our way. He took me to The Dot. Where else would he take me?

We finished eating and arrived at the party early. A few people were already there, so it wasn't that awful. Alli greeted us at the door. She complimented on my outfit and said something to embarrass me in front of Eli. I had forgotten what it was since I had so much on my mind. I didn't really care to remember, either.

When more people came, we played party games. Things got pretty interesting, but it was pretty fun. I loved it. The music was loud, but I actually liked the music that was playing. There was a ton of people there, but it was fine because Eli was with me at all times.

Time flew by. Before I knew it, it was already eleven thirty. Alli, Eli, and I talked for awhile, catching her up on things she's missed since she left for the girls' private school.

We had about five minutes left. Eli offered for the two of us to go outside and get some fresh air. I accepted his request. We stepped outside onto the front porch.

"Clare, you look absolutely beautiful tonight," he said, getting to the point.

"Thanks. You look really handsome, yourself," I told him.

"You know- you didn't have to dress up and look like that to impress me. You're always beautiful in my eyes," he said, smiling.

"Wow. Thanks. That's such a compliment."

"It's true, though," he added as he grabbed my hand. "Clare, I think this new year will be the best ever."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because you're here with me. I know you'll be by my side and make this year the best. You make everything better."

I smiled sweetly. "I can say the same thing. Eli, I love you." I finally admitted to him.

"I love you, too."

With that, he leaned down and kissed me, sweetly and passionately. It was probably one of the best kisses ever. We walked back in hand-in-hand. All of the other guests began the countdown.

"10! – 9! – 8! - 7! – 6! - 5! – 4! – 3! – 2! -1!," everyone said together. On the one, Eli grabbed me and pulled me into another kiss. It lasted much longer.

When we pulled apart he said, "Happy New Year, Clare," and we went back to kissing.

_Best. New Year. Ever._


End file.
